


NEW STUFF

by WeaponizedToaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Just to the people, My new, Who need, schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster
Summary: ScheduleNew thingsNew vibeYes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	NEW STUFF

Hello everyone!

It's Toaster here, and I apologize for ripping you all off with another suspected series.

Which, isn't too far off of what I would like to speak to you all about today.

I've been procrastinating about a lot of things, and today I realized- I can't keep holding everyone up, or, at least the people who care to read these random stories of mine.

I'll be ending a few series, and putting a 'discontinued' part in their name.

Though, do not worry, because Officer Contortionist(because I enjoy it above everything else) _will_ be continued.

I'm also going to add Teen Titans(THE OG FORM. And, it focuses on Jinx and Kid Flash above all because I just love that ship for some reason) into my fandom.. weird.. mixture, thing.

Yes, I know, all these fandoms are very confusing, and very random, but I do hope you enjoy.

Onto my new schedule of updating fanfictions:

  1. Monday-Wednesday: There might be times I will update, but do not count on it. These are going to be my break days, as I have virtual classes and schoolwork I need to attend. If I get too bored and need something to do, I might break schedule just to post something small.
  2. Thursday: There will be times I might update a chapter, as my school day's are always shortened on these sorts of days, but there are no promises.
  3. Friday-Saturday: These will be the days I'll have time for Officer Contortionist, and the new Teen Titan's fanfiction I will be creating, and maybe some more bigger projects in the future.
  4. Saturday-Sunday: Due to the fact I can't stay up late on Sunday, I've added Saturday as a day that I can do little fillers of.



Finally, to the things I will be discontinuing:

Questionnaire For Characters. This is because nobody has really commented anything, and I really dislike the fact that I have it there. So, instead of just discontinuing it, I will be fully deleting it from my page to save myself from the embarrassment. Please, do not feel like I am trying to call you out, but these are my feelings of how everything is working on my page.

The Bird Catches the Bug. I might do a remake of this series, but better. This was my first series, my first fanfiction, and I really dislike it- it feels.. un-original, I guess? It really just makes me feel awkward to keep it there when I feel as though it's a constant reminder of how I'm bad at writing(in my eyes). This will only be discontinued, so people can still see through it if they please.

The Healing Souls. For a while, I loved this series, but I decided that it's a little too bothersome to keep up with when I have the Officer Contortionist to keep updating(which I enjoy to). It will be discontinued, but not _permanently._ I have a plan for it to come back, but not so soon.

Those are really some of my only series, and that's really all that needs to be said.

I will be continuing to make short stories, and might have a Demon Slayer fanfiction soon enough with original characters(and my own AU, though I'll try to make as much sense as possible). This fanfiction will only be risen up from the dead of my files when I prefer it to do so, and when it's the right time for _my_ mental health.

I apologize if I go on a hiatus for a long time, it's only because- as explained in Explanations- I am having a tough time in life. My girlfriend, my best friend, and my other great friend(who has recently became my email buddy from on here. You know who you are. <3) who have been helping me with correcting my bad health ways, trying to boost me up, etc.

I hope you all have a fantastic day, and I'll be updating my profile soon to actually fit in my schedule of how it is just in case this fanfiction gets drowned in other fanfictions I'll most likely make in the future.

Lastly, I just want you all to know that I must thank you all for the support. What started off as a curiosity to this website, granting me the choice to make my creation go wild for fun, has became something apart of my everyday decisions and thoughts.

Thank you all.

~Yours truly,

_Weaponized Toaster_


End file.
